


My babies are the most talented babies

by SaraHudson112



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also may include breast feeding, AlsoA/B/O/Dynamics, BTS are softies for their babies, BTS loves TXT, BTS the all love each other, BecauseWhyNot, But I just don't know ho to tag, But the actual A/B/O Dynamics are not that important, In a cute way tho, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Polyamory, Sorry for that if you think it's weird, TXT gets de aged, also polyamory, it's not, namjin - Freeform, not sexual content, taekook, this is not that kind of fic, vhope - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: When out of the sudden TXT gets de aged by some sort of magic voodoo, is BTS, their favorite hyungs, who are there to take care of them.Also chaotic pack of polyamory dumbasses who doesn't know how to take care of children, but they are going to try their best.May include Jungkook crying every now and then while trying to be a hyung.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	1. What's happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everyone. It's me. I was watching a bunch of videos where BTS and TXT get together to chat, have fun and eat something. I got so incredible happy with those videos of BTS just loving and caring TXT and those babies actually being so weirdly ashamed and thankful but also so shy around BTS that I HAVE TO make a fic about this. Because honestly, Jimin calling them babies were the last trigger to this. Chapters may be short, not a lot of them, is a short fic, I'll try to update soon. Hope you like the idea! Is just basically fluff stuff, as I said in the tags, the A/B/O Dynamics are not thaaaat important for the plot. Just a little. Also no sexual content because this is a family fic, soooo sorry for that. And I'M SORRY if my english is bad or if I get mistakes, english is not my maternal language. I'll try my best!

Namjoon reclined on his chair and looked at his computer screen, sighing proud of his work that day. He completed a mixing piece of music he was working on since the past week and now it was complete. He actually started thinking if he was going to put Jin’s voice on it first as a test, then he eventually would pass the music to the maknae line so he could visualize how the lyric would fit each one of them. The alpha was very proud of himself that day.

Just as he was saving his work he heard a soft pair of knocks on the door and he just simply said “come on in” not taking his glance out of the computer screen he didn’t notice the sight that was on his side, but clearly the soft voice of a child startled him and made him look at his side.

There, on his right side, was a child who was pulling his sweater to get him to pay attention. The child was wearing a large t-shirt that made him look funny, and was cleaning his eyes with his free hand because he was crying, almost like sobbing by now, Namjoon clearly saw the damp cheeks on the little boy’s face.

“Hey little one… what’s going on? Are you lost?” Namjoon didn’t consider himself as the best person to handle child’s situations, but he was obviously not a monster to let that crying child wander around alone. He saw the pup nodding.

“Help… help me” Said the little boy with a pouty face, almost like he was about to cry again. “I dunno where am…” His muffled voice and short words made Namjoon realized this kid couldn’t talk properly so maybe he could be around 2 or 3 years old.

“Ok, little one… don’t cry, come on. Be brave, you’re here with me and I’m gonna help you, ok? But I need you to be brave, could you do that for me?” Asked Namjoon, smiling and grabbing the boy to lift him up and carry him with care. The baby boy immediately put his arms around Namjoon’s neck and hid on his shoulder.

“I can be brave” The little boy said, and Namjoon tried very hard not to melt because the boy was really cute and he always had had a soft spot for babies. When it came to children, he always pictured himself having two or even three babies.

“Ok, baby, could you tell me your name, please? I’m Namjoon.” He said while carrying the child and coo him softly so the baby could calm down.

“Soobin…” He slurped and then sighed.

“Oh, just like our TXT leader… I see… well, let’s go find your parents, ok?” Namjoon thought right away it was very strange this little boy was wandering around the building with just that large t-shirt and he clearly could see that this boy was naked under that shirt so it was pretty weird.

“Yes!” The baby boy said with excitement. “T… sss… T” He tried his best at saying the name of the band. “Me… Yeon-ye, Beom-be, TaeTae and Hyuka.. I am supposed to look for help, Imma leader… I haf to.. I haf to am brave…” The boy mixed his words as he tried to speak or explain what he was doing and Namjoon was very confused while walking down in the corridor. Those pet names were the ones he knew from TXT. He remembered Huening Kai told him they had pet names for each other once they were chatting about anything while waiting in a living room and eating some kind of breakfast Jin made for the boys.

“Ssh, ssh… calm down, baby boy. Everything is alright, I’ll get you to your mama soon.” Namjoon hugged the little boy and cooed him on his arms a little more.

Hoseok came out of his studio and made a face when he saw Namjoon with a baby. The smell of sweetness from the baby was so soft that Hoseok smiled even more.

“Now that’s a sight I know certain someone would love to see. Where did you get a child?” Hoseok laughed a little, but stopped when he heard the little boy crying. “Ohw… is he lost?” He caressed the baby’s soft hair.

“Hoseok… this… this may sound weird, but… This little boy says his name is Soobin” Namjoon kept on cooing the baby as him calmed down, only sobbing softly and getting Namjoon’s shirt all wet.

“Ohw, just like our baby TXT leader” The other alpha smiled when he saw the baby’s face and also tried to make him smile a little by doing weird noises and faces.

“No… well, yes. But what I mean is that this kid said he is Soobin… that Soobin.” Namjoon said with more concern on his face and Hoseok laughed a little, still playing with the child.

“Namjoon, why would you think this child is that Soobin? Is just a kid, he’s lost, he’s scared. Kids make up stories all the time and by the way he seems like he’s three years old why would he…”

Jimin interrupted their conversation, abruptly, running towards them with a child on his arms too.

“Hyungs! You won’t believe this! Oh my god there it is Soobin, thank god!” Jimin’s face was of relief when he saw the other child. Meanwhile Namjoon and Hoseok were in shock as they watched Jimin approach with a child on his arms that was waving at them with a smiley face.

“Soobinnie, you got lost?” The boy asked and Soobin lifted his head and smiled when he saw his other friend.

“Yeon-ye! I fand someone that is gon to help us!” Soobin said with a smile on his face.

“Jimin what’s happening?!” Ok, time to panic, what was happening. Hoseok was so lost as well as Namjoon.

“There’s no time to explain. Come with me, Taehyung is with the other kids” Jimin expression was of urgency and worriedness, so he walked as fast as he could down the large corridor, the hall of offices and meeting rooms and to the next hall where it was a small training room that TXT used from time to time. Namjoon and Hoseok were right behind the omega, Namjoon grabbing safely the baby on his arms.

They made it to the room where Taehyung was singing, clapping and dancing with three other children that were laughing and smiling with him as they danced together. Taehyung had a children song on his phone and was trying to distract the three crying boys that Jimin and he found when they went to the training room to watch TXT practice.

Taehyung was heavily involved on TXT as he was one of the managers, even though the only thing he did for them was putting his money on the production of the group and their stylist and everything according to their visuals. He was the reason behind TXT debuting on Channel and Gucci. But other than that he really liked the boys and they were so nice, so obviously, as well as all the BTS members, he had a soft spot for his little baby brothers. So Jimin and he were about to crash on them just to watch them practice, just because it was fun and they were doing absolutely nothing and Jungkook was training.

“Ok, what is happening? I need an explanation like, right now!” Namjoon put down Soobin when the other kids were aware of his friend and Jimin did the same with Yeonjun, looking with a fond smile as the kids reunited together again and hugged, happy that their leader made it to the room with them again just as he must surely promised.

Taehyung handed them his mobile so they could watch a video while they figured out what was happening. The kids sat down around the phone and watched Paws Patrol more at ease now they were together.

“We don’t know, honestly.” He said, confused and Hoseok was calling already the other members.

“We came here to watch them practice and we found them like this. All of them wearing those large t-shirts and crying because Soobin has left to find help. Yeonjun is the one who knows how to talk more properly and he was adamant on protecting the other three babies. So he told us a little of what happened.” Jimin explained and Namjoon was honestly more confused than before.

“YoonGi and Jin are coming right now, Jungkook said he was going to change his clothes and would come right after. I just told them to come quickly.” Hoseok said.

“Is this a joke?” Namjoon asked, but it was more rhetoric than a real question, so he pulled his mobile out and searched for BangPD’s number.

“I don’t know. Why would they try to prank us like this? This kids were alone and crying, they must be so good actors to cry like that.” Jimin couldn’t take off his gaze from the children, they were so tiny and softs, and when they laughed Jimin felt his heart melting inside of pure love.

“Oh, also, Jimin, remember what Yeonjun told us” Taehyung said while Namjoon was calling already BangPD and Hoseok was texting Manager Sejin to see if he could land him the number of TXT manager and obviously ask if they were being pranked, but he paid attention to the other two.

“Hey, what’s going on? ...” YoonGi entered the room and stopped right away when he saw the amount of kids that were behind Jimin and Taehyung. “What’s with all the kids here?” He asked, clearly confused and not amused by the sight. Jin came a moment after him and smiled immediately when he saw the kids so pretty and softs laughing at whatever cartoon they were looking at.

“Ahw, little babies, how cute…” Jin smiled and then went to his friends who were looking a little concerned. “What’s happening?” He asked, clearly worried now that Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung made faces of concern.

“I talked to BangPD, he said he doesn’t know what are we talking about but he’s coming with the manager of the… babies.” Now that he was the one talking to BangPD, he felt sort of stupid, because what he said was pretty weird and not very clarifying, but he begged for BangPD to come with the managers of the group to see what was happening.

“What babies? Who are this little baby boys, huh?” Seokjin asked, YoonGi was expecting and answer to.

“Well… We think they are TXT group, Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hueningkai.” Jimin responded and the two elder of Bangtan looked at him like he was fucking insane.


	2. Everything is Jimin's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me... LOL I hope you're enjoying your quarantine time, hang in there, everything will be alright! <3 And I hope this fic makes your quarantine better.

BangPD and the manager of TXT were in the room by the time the guys had explained what happened to a very confused Jungkook who couldn’t really believe that the five children enjoying Paw Patrol on the sofa were the TXT members.

Ever since he wasn’t anymore the younger member of the company, he took on his role of being an older brother for the young members, especially since Taehyun so openly said that he was his role model. So Jungkook wanted to live up to the expectation of being an adult, and alpha and also now and older brother.

But he never really did any different because BTS agenda was so busy all the time, and the only few times they gathered together with the group was for an interview or some kind of video. And he tried to show as much support as he could and also friendship and kindness so the boys could feel safe around them. That was his goal, make them feel comfortable around them. He was so comfortable around his hyungs, all of them helped him grow and get through so many things when he was young, that now he wanted to portray that same thing to his younger brothers.

And maybe that’s why he was so touched, emotional and confused. Because the “babies” as Jimin called them, were now real babies and were in big need of attention and help.

He sat there on the couch while they watched Paw Patrol and asked some things to him sometimes and he tried to answer the questions in an easy form. That until BangPD and the manager came to the room.

The first question that was out of BangPD’s mouth was “What is happening here?” and the second one, but most important. “How did you get those children?!”

“We didn’t get this children out of nowhere, BangPD nim. The little boy Soobin came to my studio and asked me for help and then we found Jimin with another kid on his arms that claimed to be Yeonjun.” RM tried to explain, but clearly wasn’t making any progress on understanding the situation by himself neither.

“Namjoon… is this a prank?” Bang said and all of them quickly replied “No” in one voice.

“I am Yeonjun! What you mean?” Little boy Yeonjun approached them, trying to look brave, but he hid behind Jimin once he realized all the looks were on him.

Jimin saw the little pout on his lips and lifted him up immediately on his arms so he could feel safe.

“It’s ok, baby. He didn’t mean to upset you, ok?” Jimin said in a sweet voice that made every alpha melt at the pure sight.

Jin, Taehyung and Jimin weren’t allowed to get pregnant, for almost five years they weren’t allowed to have heats because that would mess up with the schedule, and many accidents happened form time to time, but still. When the company finally let them have time to have their heats, their fame was so high and the demand of the job was so much, that they couldn’t even afford to have a break and have a normal heat. So they when on without having one until that year, when finally they took an extended vacation so all the BTS members could rest. The alphas were allowed to have their ruts, just because those didn’t last more than a day, but they weren’t allowed to get anyone outside because that was too dangerous, and they weren’t allowed to mark anyone. It was like their whole lives were controlled and banned from them, but there was a lot more than the biology on them and till these days they were more than happy with all the things they got to do. That and the fact that at least they found comfort on each other. Jimin was primordially taking care of YoonGi’s rut or sometimes Namjoon when Jin was too close to his own heat so it could be triggering for him, but any other time Jin knew perfectly how to take care of Namjoon. Taehyung was the one to handle Hoseok’s rut and more recently even Jungkook’s with Jimin’s help. So that’s when their poly relationship started. But even if the company knew about it, they still weren’t allowed to mark or get marked, not even get pregnant.

And of course, everyone knew Jimin was the one who wanted a baby more than any other of the omegas.

“Why don’t you tell BangPD nim what you told us before? Huh? Come on, don’t be afraid. You’re my brave little baby.” Jimin made Yeonjun laugh and be more comfortable around the adults and he was very talkative after that.

Yeonjun said what he remembered. The thing was, none of the TXT members remembered to be part of a group or sing or their lives as a teenagers, but at least Yeonjun kind of have some memories from what happened after they became babies.

They were reading letters (and the adults could confirm that because in the room were a lot of fan mail on the ground) and one of the letters that Yeonjun himself read had some weird things and they felt funny after reading that and then… nothing. They awoke form the nap all of them remember taking.

“And that was happened. Then we felt hungry and we felt alone so Soobinnie said he was going to get help because we named him our leader. Because we were playing. And then he got lost and Jiminnie and Taehyungie found us.” Yeonjun ended his story with a yawn and looked at Jimin after that. “Can I sleep now? I’m tired”

“Of course, you can baby.” Jimin kissed his forehead and cooed Yeonjun on his arms for him to fall asleep soon.

“Guys, are you sure this is not a prank?” BangPd insisted but all of them said no again, being adamant on not having intentions of taking care of five children and possibly harm them because they weren’t qualified to take care of babies.

“Ok, so let’s find the weird letter to see what it says” The CEO and the other alphas started searching through the letter that were scattered around a bunch of plushies and some other random things.

“Jimin hyung! Taehyun fell asleep.” Jungkook called for Jimin and he smiled once he saw Taehyun sleeping on Jungkook arms, the alpha was looking scared or worried, it was his first time carrying a baby.

“It’s ok, Jungkookie. Just carry him like this, see? So Tae will be safe on your arms” Jimin showed him what he had to do with the baby and he tried his best to not disturb the baby’s dream.

Taehyung sat down on the couch too so he could take care of Soobin and Beomgyu and Jin was the one to carry Hueningkai since all of them were falling asleep.

“Oh, I found the letter!” Namjoon said and he started reading the first portion of the letter. “Here says… Dear Yeonjun, I wrote this letter so Jimin can have his dream fulfilled. I can see clearly how his eyes glimmer with joy and love every time he talks about all the TXT members as his babies and all I want for him is happiness and love, in return of everything he and BTS members have gone through. I know it may sounds crazy, but the poem in this letter would help you to be more connected with your sunbaenims! This will end when the two groups find what they’ve been searching for. I love TXT, fighting! …” He stopped reading and showed the letter to the other people around them, the last part of the letter was blurred and one wasn’t able to read whatever thing it said.

“Ok… this sounds really dramatic. We need a plan” BangPD looked around, everyone was clueless, except for the omegas and Jungkook who were busy with the babies.

“We should stay with them until they come back to normal. I mean… the letter says we have to find what we have been looking for… so it’s better if we stay with them.”

Everyone turned around to watch YoonGi, because he was the last expected person of the group to suggest that option. Or so they thought.


	3. Again it was all Jimin's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are still looking forward to this. Sorry if I delay or if the chapters are shot, hope you like it! <3

It was just 9 am when Jimin woke up from his sleep. Next to him YeonJun was sleeping too, but Soobin was already awake when he saw Jimin waking up and yawning softly while trying not to disturb the other boy.

“You awake now? I’m hungry” Soobin said, almost whispering and the omega smiled at him, ruffling his hair and sitting on the bed.

“I know baby, I’ll get up, don’t worry. What do you want for breakfast?” Jimin asked and took Yeonjun on his arms to carry him to the living.

“I want milk.” Soobin was following Jimin into the living when they encountered Taehyung who was carrying Beomgyu. Taehyun was holding Taehyung’s t-shirt so he could walk without worrying because he still was more asleep than awake.

“Good Morning” Jimin greeted. “I can see my sleepy boys there, come one, babies. You have to wake up.” He said with a voice so tender and lovely, but Beomgyu still tried to stay asleep but couldn’t once he heard Soobin saying that they must wake up.

Jin already had Hueningkai in the living, the boy was watching cartoons and had a bowl with fruit, and He too was on pajamas and mostly dozing off when he saw his friends coming to the living.

“Look who’s here, Yeonye…” Jimin let YeonJun on the couch, the boy was yawning and he said a muffled “good morning” but didn’t let go of Jimin’s arms.

“No…” He grumbled, making a crying face already, he wasn’t ready to let go of the warmness his new mommy was providing him.

“I have to help Jinnie hyung in the kitchen, I’ll bring you some milk and fruit.” Jimin tried to convince him but YeonJun wasn’t having it.

“No, don’ wanna” His complaining wasn’t normal, he was so calmed the day before and now he was all clingy and making a tantrum out of nothing.

“Ok, ok, come on.” Jimin ended up carrying the boy to the kitchen, while he cried because he didn’t want to let go of Jimin and that was it. “Let’s go grab some milk for all the boys, ok? Calm down baby.” The omega kissed his cheeks and YeonJun calmed down a little after.

All the other boys stayed with Taehyung on the couch and shortly after Jungkook joined all the band of babies. He was so shock still, because he couldn’t believe it, but for some weird reason, the babies loved him and surrounded him with questions.

“TaeTae said he would be my mommy, could you be my daddy?” Taehyun said with a sweet voice once he climbed on Jungkook’s lap to be comfortable while watching cartoons. The alpha helped him, almost crying because that child was too pure and he was weak when it came to this pups.

“Do you want me to be your daddy?” He asked, voice getting weird because he was holding his emotions. Taehyung saw him and laughed at him, not because he was ridiculous or something, actually he was so adorable with the kids around.

“Yeah, you’ll be daddy and TaeTae my mommy, and Beomgyu’s mommy too. But you cannot be Soobinnie’s daddy because Yoonnie said he was.” Taehyun ended up confusing himself and soon started to talk about cartoons and whatnot.

“I’ll leave you with them, I have to help Jimin and Jin hyung in the kitchen.” Taehyung said to Jungkook, kissing Beomgyu before going to the kitchen. “You’ll be ok with them?” The alpha nodded. “Yeah, go ahead, I’ll take care of them”

Shortly after there Namjoon, Hoseok and YoonGi went downstairs with the children, but YoonGi went right to the kitchen and came back with YeonJun, crying nonstop because he wasn’t with Jimin.

“Jimminie is making you chocolate milk, but he can’t do it if his carrying you, calm down” YoonGi talked with the boy, but there was no point of talking really and YoonGi was feeling a little overwhelmed with Yeonjun’s reaction.

Hoseok was also helping in the kitchen when he saw how conflicted Jimin was feeling at just hearing Yeonjun crying.

“Jimin-ah. You have to let him be, he’s feeling clingy this morning, is just that.” Jin said and Hoseok patted him on the shoulder.

“I know but…”

“Listen, if you go there and take YeonJun again, he’s not going to let go of you all day. Let him be a little, let YoonGi hyung take care of him.” Hoseok said and Jimin sighed, trying really hard.

“Ok, I’ll try…”

Five minutes later YoonGi was the one helping in the kitchen and Jimin was watching cartoons with YeonJun cuddled up on his arms, he was sniffing, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore.

Namjoon was reading something on his phone, because as the leader and probably the one with the highest IQ in the group (and also the biggest nerd) that he was documenting himself on all the general things they need to know about babies or well, 3 year old kids.

They agreed on taking care of the babies because there was no option and because Jimin almost cried when they suggested they should call TXT parents, they were somehow Big Hit’s responsibility and if anyone knew about what happened the media will go crazy and somehow, BangPD trusted his guts, and he was almost sure that the boys needed to be with the babies so they could find a way to make them come back to their normal age and bodies. Not because he saw Jimin starting to cry, of course not. But also yes, because the omega was sweet as hell and he just made puppy eyes and BangPD was feeling ready to put the world at his feet. He knew Jimin wanted a baby, Jimin wanted to get pregnant but he wasn’t able to even have a normal life because of his fame and work, and deep down, BangPD knew that wasn’t fair, for any of them. So yes, he let Bangtan have the babies for themselves with the excuse that the letter specified they would find the cure for it together.


End file.
